Rover
Rover is a fictional entity from the 1967 British television program The Prisoner, and was an integral part of the way 'prisoners' were kept within The Village. It was depicted as a floating white balloon that could coerce, and, if necessary, disable inhabitants of The Village, primarily Number 6. In one incident, it even killed a person, but it is not clear whether the ability to kill was a normal feature of Rover or if this incident was a malfunction. Several aspects of the Rover device were not explained, presumably left to the imagination/speculation of the viewer. Rover was only ever referred to by name once in the show: in "The Schizoid Man", where Number Six's double Number Twelve — a.k.a. Curtis — is attacked and killed by Rover, and Number Six pretends to be Number Twelve, informing Number Two "Number Six is dead. Rover got him." In the novel The Prisoner: Number Two by David McDaniel, based upon the series, the name Guardian was used instead of Rover. Portrayal Description Rover was depicted as a large white inflatable balloon, not quite fully inflated, with a flexible skin. Rover would often produce a muffled roar sound when attacking. It would also sometimes emit a strange light display / luminescence from its interior. Once released, Rover could bounce and glide across the land and sea for a long range and at high speed, faster than a vehicle or boat. Rover behaves as if it were a self-aware or quasi-intelligent entity and can interact with its surroundings, as well as adjusting to and anticipating the actions of Number 6 and other characters. No apparent direct control was ever shown to be exerted over it by the controllers of the Village, other than to release it. Rover would occasionally be seen outside its normal environment, sitting placidly in rooms, in Number 2's chair, roaming the streets of The Village, or being studied by unidentified persons in "secret" areas of The Village. Rover possessed considerable strength, and was able, if necessary, to incapacitate people either by blunt force impacts, or through suffocation by engulfing them. However, as seen in "The Schizoid Man", Rover is unable to tell Number Twelve from Number Six. Operation In the first episode the rest of the villagers freeze when instructed as Rover appears and attacks an unidentified man (played by Seamus Byrne) who does not comply. This happens again at the start of "Checkmate," the ninth episode. The use of Rover appeared to be both intimidatory and functional. Following encounters in the early episodes, where Rover physically interacts with prisoners, the Number 6 character gradually gives up trying to defeat Rover directly, and its mere presence is often enough to achieve its objectives. While Rover primarily prevented escapes, it also served as a guard agent or herder when a character was required to take a certain action or direction, or to prevent their access to some part of the Village. In the cases where Rover incapacitated a prisoner, it also appeared that it had the capability of transporting their limp body. Occasionally, if attacking somebody in the water, the incapacitated victim (including Number 6 on one occasion in "Free for All"), would be carried back to the shore by what appeared to be three smaller Rovers. Rover could be summoned at the direction of the control room, by declaring an Orange Alert. A stock scene of its inflation is shown before its appearance, although this sequence could also be omitted with Rover appearing spontaneously. It would be inflated beneath the sea, although its first appearance came as being inflated from the Village fountain. No explanation was ever made as to where Rover went after its mission had been completed, aside from a single scene in "Free For All" where Rover appears to return to the bottom of the sea (simply a reverse reel of the spawning sequence). Plot device Several aspects of how Rover worked were never revealed in the series beyond the primary actions in subduing prisoners, in which task it was apparently extremely effective. Open questions surrounding Rover suggest that its use in the series was a variation of the deus ex machina type of plot device, used as a means to give a reason as to why the Village is so successful in coercing the inhabitants and preventing escape, without having to waste unnecessary screen time explaining this method. The other methods of control of the Village, such as surveillance, mind-control and double agents, are explored in much more detail in the TV series than Rover. Rover is last seen in "Fall Out". While the rocket is being launched, Rover drops down a hole to an underground 'cave' like area, where it shrinks to a small size and becomes still as if it is deactivating itself now that it is no longer needed in The Village. Alternatively, Rover may have been destroyed by the blast of the rocket or missile exhaust.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0679178/ However, this scene was not in the script and was inserted to give Rover its finale. Behind the scenes Rover was originally supposed to have been a robotic, wheeled device with a siren. It resembled a circular inflatable swimming pool topped with a black-and-white segmented dome and a blue flashing police light. Underneath the rubber fabric dome was a small Messerschmitt go-kart initially intended to be driven by propsman Micky O'Toole.The Prisoner: Rover Story (Part 2) Property buyer, Sidney Palmer relates how, during pre-production, Patrick McGoohan had personally designed the first Rover and contracted a firm to build a prop without the art department's involvement.The Prisoner: Story Behind "Rover" Although the prop was constructed,The Prisoner TV Series Commentary it did not work properly on location, struggling with the hilly terrain, and promptly sank in the waters off Portmeirion during the initial stages of filming. During its brief existence, the first Rover had proven unpopular, with second unit camera operator Robert Monks recalling how the crew "looked at it in amazement ... it bore no relationship to what had been described in the script" and described how "the racket coming from it was unholy ... the sound men threw their hands up in horror." Furthermore, he noted that the vehicle was impractical for the driver, with a very small window and poor visibility. Attempts to widen the window unintentionally made the driver visible when going in a straight line. The final version of Rover was inspired at the last minute by a weather balloon seen above Portmeirion by production manager Bernard Williams.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiIUnCMpGbM#t=12m50s The balloon was dragged across the set with wires, with the wires and the attachment point sometimes being visible. Several approach scenes were filmed through the use of reversing a film of the balloon being towed away from the camera (which is why the inhabitants of the Village would freeze whenever Rover passed, to avoid their being shown to walk backwards), although the balloon was often also filmed from the side being towed in direction of travel.The Official Prisoner Companion by Matthew White and Jaffer Ali (Warner Books, 1988) Cultural references Rover has become an icon of the series, and has been referenced numerous times in popular culture. *In the The Simpsons episodes "The Joy of Sect" (where it envelops Hans Moleman) and "The Computer Wore Menace Shoes" (in which Homer simply pops it with a plastic spork, thus prompting Number 2 to question its effectiveness). * The DVD box set of the series includes an advert for Renault cars (not Rover cars, as has been widely reported), in which a man in Prisoner style clothing escapes from The Village by outmaneuvering a version of Rover depicted not as a balloon, but a large solid white ball. *The writers of the television series Lost have made mention on numerous occasions that the Rover was the inspiration for the "Smoke Monster." *Rover appeared in the 1984 CP/M edition of Crowther, Woods' Colossal Cave Adventure text adventure game,http://www.ifarchive.org/if-archive/games/cpm/cpm-advent-b03.zip either in the Vault (player gives wrong magic word) or the Computer Center (player takes posters from the wall). *In Mystery Science Theater 3000's presentation of Laserblast, Tom Servo identifies an inflated white pool toy as "Rover from The Prisoner!" *In Xavier Mauméjean's short story, "Be Seeing You!", from the second volume of the Tales of the Shadowmen anthology series, the original Rover from 1912 is made of metal and propelled by steam, and is stated as being designed by the character of Cavor from H. G. Wells' novel The First Men in the Moon. *Rover appears in Liverpool quartet Clinic's video for their single 'Harvest.' *The Rover also appears in the episode "Number 7" of the animated series ReBoot. The entire episode is a prisoner homage (the title even being number 6+1) that culminates with the older version of the Enzo character meeting his younger self. At the end of this meeting, young Enzo throws a small Rover at his older self. It grows in size and envelopes the older in total prisoner style: with the face outline and monster like roar. Remake: "The Beast" Rover appears in the 2009 mini-series remake of The Prisoner. This version of Rover is only ever referred to by Two as "The Beast". It is much larger than the original, described as being more of a presence than a material thing. In the final episode, The Beast is revealed to be an embodiment of 6's hidden desire to stay in the Village, thus stopping any attempt at escape made by himself or others. Images Original_Rover_(2).jpg| References Category:Vehicles Category:Adversaries Category:Villains Category:Main villains